This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,617 discloses a level with mercury switches that close when the level is in a level condition to cause a light to illuminate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,492 discloses a device employing a laser generator and a mirror for directing a beam of light generated by the laser generator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,827,624, 5,031,329 and 6,037,874 disclose electronic levels. U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,077 discloses a suction cup assembly.
There remains a need in the art for a tool system with a mount configured to be removably coupled to a surface.